


First Impressions

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers Porn Table [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Meetings, Identity Porn, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a vigilante might not be the best paying job, might not come with health benefits, or a great life expectancy for that matter, but it was something, and it was certainly better than becoming a mercenary, which was his only other real choice.</p><p>Prompt: identity porn<br/>Characters: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camp NaNo and the prompt "idenity porn" on the [Avengers Porn Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/25545.html). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Being a vigilante might not be the best paying job, might not come with health benefits, or a great life expectancy for that matter, but it was something, and it was certainly better than becoming a mercenary, which was his only other real choice.

Hawkeye crouched low on the rooftop of the apartment building, closely watching the mob meeting going on in the restaurant across the street. He had been following this particular target, waiting for the perfect time to strike, for some time now, and knew his schedule and his contacts pretty well by this point. Whoever he was meeting with now, was not one of his regulars; it was someone different, a new player in town, and Hawkeye was not pleased to have an unknown element to deal with. 

He evaluated the situation carefully, trying to make an assessment of this unknown mobster, trying to decide if he should take him out now, or wait and get a better feel for his operation. The archer fingered his bow thoughtfully, there was something about the man though, something that appealed to him, though he could not figure out what. There was not anything special about his looks, and Hawkeye found his profession utterly repulsive, so why did some voice inside him say that there was more to him than there seemed, that this was someone he would want to get to know if he had the chance.

The meeting rapidly deteriorated in front of him, members of both sides reaching towards their guns, though the unknown man continued to stand calmly, arms at his sides. Hawkeye did not know what he was thinking or planning to do, but when one of his target’s guards made a move to shoot the man, the vigilante made a swift decision and released his arrow, taking out the guard and then quickly taking out his target and making his escape into the night. 

Hawkeye wondered for a moment if he would ever see that unknown man again; ever find out what secrets lay beneath those pretty blue eyes that called to him so clearly. He shook his head, cursing himself for his romanticism, and ran across the rooftops, heading home. There was no point to useless speculation, when he had only a few hours to sleep before he would have to start his shift.


End file.
